1. Technical Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable cutting tools in general and, in particular, to tools for severing hardened steel wire cables.
2. Related Prior Art Tools
Prior art cable cutting tools slice through steel wire cables in a scissor action, which uses two sharpened opposing edges to cut the cable. A problem arises when hardened steel wire strands are used to reinforce the cable. The sharpened edges of the tool are blunted after several cuts and the tool is damaged to the point that it is useless. For example, referring now to FIG. 1, a multistrand power transmission cable is shown, referred to, in general, by numeral 1. Cable 1 is comprised of an insulating jacket 2, usually of plastic or rubber. Jacket 2 surrounds aluminum wires 3, which in turn surround hardened steel wires 4. The aluminum wires transmit electricity, and the steel wires are for strength. This type of cable is sometimes called an "ASRC" or by the brand name "ZEBRA CABLE".
Prior art cable cutters 8, type shown in FIG. 2, have a sharpened cutting edge 30. These edges dull quickly, or break, when cutting hardened steel wire strands. An additional problem is that these tools bunch the hardened steel wire strands so that there is a concentration of stress at a particular point, for example point 32. Point 32 is where damage to edge 30 usually occurs first. There is a need for a cable separation tool that is not subject to the above-listed prior art disadvantages and thus, can repetitively provide an efficient means of separating cable without the need for maintenance or repair, e.g., the sharpening of edges.